Dreams and Realities
by Rei Sabere
Summary: Ed was always the dreamer, but he never expected his dreams to become realities. Especially since his dreams all about a familiar Colonel and Lieutenant.
1. Invisible for a Day

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…and I would be happy if I did..please drop your reviews..this is only my 2nd fic..haha..actually this is the 3rd..i made that I posted in the internet..the others are in notebooks..so..pls!no flames!YOU can only give out flames..if you're Roy Mustang! _

It started like any normal day for the Elric Brothers; Ed still has "auto-mail"parts while Al was still in this humongous suit of Armor. Ed being the older brother tried to wake up early and report to Mustang what he found out about the Philosopher's Stone. He then, got dressed, and hurried to find Roy.

When he reached Roy's office, he didn't see the man. Not a trace, even Riza Hawkeye hasn't seen the Lieutenant Cornel.

"No, I didn't see him, I thought he was taking care of some business with you Ed.." she said.

"Uh? Me? But I was to report to him right now about the Philosopher's Stone..Uh.. that guy, he's late again. And when I really need him, he goes off missing!" Ed said in annoyance.

"What's the matter Ed? Care to tell me why you're angry" someone said behind Ed.

Ed turned around because he thought he heard Roy's voice. It was weird because no one was behind him..

"That was strange..uhmm..did you hear anything weird?" Ed asked the big lady infront of her (haha..Ed's so short!uh…sorry…)

"What? I didn't hear anything, you must have just missed the sermons Mustang's been giving you.. you better look for him, and if he returns here, I'll call for you okay?" Hawkeye said.

"Okay, but I tell you when I find that Mustang, I won't be happy about it, after all, I'm never happy whenever I talk to him. Well see yah!" Ed said leaving the room.

"Oh Ed, if only you knew, you don't spend everyday with him you know. If only you know, the hard work I do to protect that lousy unthankful man!" Riza talked to herself when Ed was gone.

"Lousy unthankful man huh?" a voice said.

"Roy? Is that you? Uh..no one's here with me, I'm losing it! I better go get something to drink" she trembled and left the room.

"Why doesn't anyone see me?" Roy said in anger.

Ed searched central high and low, he asked the people if they've seen him, but no one did, no one saw Roy Mustang. He tried to ask his friends in the military to help him, but they were all to busy. So he decided to ask Al for help.

"Brother, we searched this place a million times! Why don't you just go back to the military, maybe he's there?" Al said in irritation because of the fact that they've searched the whole of Central already.

"Hawkeye said she'll call me if he's there, so we better look some more!" Ed said.

"But what if something's happened to Roy or if he's avoiding you or if he's been raped by Ms. Hawkeye!" Al said in desperation.

"You know, that imagination of yours is getting weirder everyday. I have 3 answers for your 3 questions and here it is.. for the first, Roy's the Flame Alchemist! He can't be harmed! Besides, we beat Scar already so no one's out there to get him, second, if he would be avoiding me, why would he ask me to report today at the first place, he wouldn't call me you know and he knows I'm the one who wants to avoid him, not the other way around! And lastly, Ms. Hawkeye is a strict disciplinarian; she would never do a thing like that! Okay does that answer it?" Ed said in ranging anger.

"But what if, the last two are wrong fine, but who knows, my first question might lead us to something, maybe, someone has a grudge on Roy!" Al complained.

"Al, fine, if it makes you happy let's go back!" Roy said.

Ed and Al entered Roy's office only to see Hawkeye out of the room trembling.

"Uh what's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"I just heard Roy's voice inside, without him in there! I don't know why! I think I'm just hallucinating so I went in, and sat on his chair to wait, but when I did, I felt someone sitting there already! It was really scary, as if there was a ghost! I tried to shoot the ghost with my gun, but nothing happened! OH man, I"ve never been this scared all my life!" Riza said in fright.

"As much as we see you disciplined and unafraid of anything, this sure rules it out. Even you have some things you're afraid off.. I understand you.." Al said patting Riza's shoulder.

"I don't care what kind of ghost is inside, I don't believe in them! I'm going in!" Ed says then breaks the door.

"ED! What are you doing!" the two said in unison

"Come out you ghost!" Ed yelled.

"Ed! Can you see me?" Roy asked.

"Uh..who said that! Show yourself now!" Ed asked.

"It's me! Roy!" he stated.

"Roy? What are you invisible?" Ed said.

"Yes I am" Roy agreed.

From hearing this Riza fainted. Good thing Al caught her.

"Ms. Hawkeye! Wake Up please!" Al said panicky.

"Riza, are you okay?" Roy said, taking her from Al. Now we see a woman floating in mid-air.

"Is that really you Mustang? What happened to you?" the two brothers Elric asked the invisible man.

"Uh, you see I was suppose to be promoted today as said by the Fuhrer, but it was all a prank. I knew it was when I looked at the calendar" Roy points it even thought his hand isn't seen.

"1st of April" the two brothers said. "What? That was All for April fools? But how did this happen?" they asked.

"Well, I guess they wanted me to ask Riza out for her birthday two days after, when I said I had work, I thought it was okay with them. I was wrong, they fooled me! That's why no one couldn't help you today and said they were busy, they wanted me to have a hard time" Roy explained.

"So that means they'll only change you back when you say yes in taking Riza out?" Ed asked.

"Yes, you're right Ed. But I have work to do!" Roy said.

"Roy Mustang, what kind of man would you be if you wouldn't make a woman happy for her birthday? Choosing work than her! That's irrational! Even for you!" Ed said sermoning Roy.

"I guess you're right, I do like her, and I don't want her to be scared of me! Okay… I'll take her out" Roy agreed.

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded him and he became visible again. Now you can see the man holding the beautiful Riza Hawkeye in his arms.

"I'm visible already!" Roy said happily!

"What just happened?" Riza awoken from Roy's voice and asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to ask you out for a date on your birthday tomorrow. So will you accept?" Roy asked.

"Okay! In one condition!" Riza stated.

"And what is that?" Roy wondered.

"I will not wear tiny mini skirts for that day! Got it?" Riza said.

(all fall down anime style with sweatdrops on their head)

"But Riza! Come on! That's the only thing I want you to wear! Please!" Roy pleaded.

"No! And if you want to live, you should obey me or else, I'll give you my job and you'll have more paper work to do!" Riza scared Roy.

"Ok fine, but I too have a condition!"

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll hve to kiss me on the lips on our date!" Roy said

"uh…pervert…okay..fine..at least I won't wear tiny mini skirts!" she said as she laughed with Roy out of the room.

The two brothers sweatdropped of what happened. They didn't expect that was the case when Roy went missing and that Hawkeye will accept that condition. Sure they know Roy was a bit of a pervert but, that was too far, even if they were only 15 and 14.

**A/N**: _There! My first FMA fic!hope you like it..no flames pls…_


	2. It was a Dream

_**A/N:** Well… I just said that this story was just a one shot..since many of you wasn't satisfied and was not impressed about it..I'll try to make it up to you guys! Please read it again..and the next chappies..I'll clarify some things..on how Roy was made invisible..and I'll try not to make it OOC…ok..I'm really sorry guys..be easy please!heh…okay!here goes!byt…sorry for the typos..I don't have time to fix it sorry!hehe…please bear with me!_

After an exhausting day, of tracking down the Philosopher's stone, an Edward Elric lies on his bed. He had just went to his place with his brother Al. And he fell asleep as he reached the place. Few hours later, Al called him and said "Brother!"

He was called because there was a tremendous earthquake that almost shook the interior of the house they were staying for the moment. Fissures were already present in the simple house, but because of the eartquarke, it collapsed. It's not exactly what you call the best house to leave in, with its cobwebs that indicates the Elric brothers doesn't clean the place up and it's squeaky floors. Well..they are from the military but it's still a mystery for them to end up to a place like this.. a place of… filt..but what the heck, they didn't care much after staying there for days. Anyway, Ed woke up because of the Al shaking him like crazy, since he was a heavy sleeper.. and not because of the earthquake.

"What the heck happened? Roy? Wow, it was all just a dream.. a very weird dream..why would I dream about that guy and.. Ms. Hawkeye.. that's weird.. hey, Al, what just happened here?" a confused and sleepy Ed said to his brother that was concerned by the fact their house was just wrecked from the earthquake.

"There was an earthquake! Didn't you feel it brother? Anyway, what's important is that we're alive! Hey, why the heck did you dream about Roy and Riza? What happened in your dream?" a weirded out tin man asked a short guy! (waha…joke!)

"Oh, nothing.. it was a really weird dream, they almost had a date! Wow, searching for the stone must be getting to me! I'm really talking about the strangest things? Don't you think so Al? Really, Riza and Roy dating? In a real date? AH! Date! I almost forgot! What date is it Al?" Ed realized.

"It's, I don't know the calendar's missing? Oh here it is! It's April 1!" Al said as he found the almost ruined calendar.

"What? Wow, maybe my dream is somehow connected to today! What am I saying! I told Roy I'll be..wait a minute!" Ed said.

"What is it brother?" Al wondered.

"In my dream, I was suppose to Roy about the Philosopher's stone, what a coincidence! Well who cares! Oh man! He's gonna kill me with his sermons again.. blah blah this and that..urgh that guy is so irritating.. I hate him so much, but why do I like him the most in the military!" Ed said running around and around the place.

"Brother! The sun is rising look! It's so beautiful, don't worry, it'll be a great day!" Al said optimistically to his crazy brother.

"I guess so.." the crazy Ed stopped and then accepted the day.

In the military, Roy was busy doing his so called "work". Seriously, he is doing it! Until, 2 persons come in from the door.

"Good morning Edward, so what have you found out for me?" Roy said in a tone that Ed would become angry at.

"Uh..yeah? Well..you see I have.." a trembling, afraid Ed said.

"You don't have any do you? It's okay… Besides.. I owe you one. That date with Riza. Man, I've been with her for years but never had the guts to ask her out! Thanks a lot Ed!" Roy said happily.

"What? You'll be having a date with her? But what did I do?" Ed said pointing to himself with a clear emotion of shock.

"Oh, don't you remember what you did, you sent a letter to me, telling Riza will be having a date with me tomorrow. I just saw it today! Thanks Ed, yeah I'm pretty focused on my work, but this sure will help me enjoy my life! After all, I'm not that old! Well, you two have a nice day! See yah later! I'll be fixing some papers already! " Roy said pushing the two out of the room.

"Uh okay?" Ed said, when Roy closed the door.

"That's weird Ed! I thought it was all a dream!" Al said puzzled and complexed.

"Well, I don't know, but what he said about a letter, didn't happen in my dream, well to make sure, let's ask Ms. Hawkeye, than seeing Mustang cry all over the place!" Ed suggested, but as soon as they were to make a right, they saw Riza already!


	3. The Real Date

_**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! How was it? Does it explain everything! Waha, I just thought of that, for maybe..a minute..whatever pops into my head.. I write it in a fic! Waha.. anyway..here's the next chap! _

"Riza!" Ed said, almost bumping the woman.

"Oh, Edward Elric, Al hi! So were you from Mustang? So how was it? Did you have other leads on the Philosopher's Stone?" Riza asked.

"Uh, no.. but Roy didn't mind. I don't know why, anyway Riza did you get a letter for me inviting you and Roy to have a date?" Ed said.

"Yeah, don't tell Roy but I was really surprised about you Ed, of all people bringing us two together! I know you don't like Mustang that much, but… thanks!" Riza said with a covered face so that her blushing madly won't be seen. (is it OOC sorry!wahaha..)

"Oh thanks, but where exactly did you find my letter huh Ms. Hawkeye?" Ed asked. "Wait, did you just thank me, for hooking you up with Mustang?" Ed continued in absolute alarm.

"Uh.. yeah, I thanked you, I've been single all my life and well…except for one person that doesn't matter anymore. Anyway uhm.. everyone in the military has been wanting to do the same for us but, nothing worked, we were both very busy, but I was surprised, both of us have time tomorrow. Roy may be annoying sometimes and stupid in his actions at times too, but I'm still a woman and I need to find other guys. I won't stop only because of that one happening" Riza said smiling. (Really? Joke!) "But Ed, would you help me with the date? I don't know what to do! Would you spy on us? Please, it's been years since I've been to one of these things. You two Al! You can help too!" Riza continued.

"Uh, okay fine, so where's the venue, I forgot what I wrote to you.. and Mustang" Ed said with a sweatdrop.

Hawkeye wrote the time and place for the 2 and they went on their separate ways for the moment, at least until the "date".

"Why'd you not tell her that you didn't give her that letter!" Al said. "Lying is bad brother! One way or another they'll find out that you didn't put them up to this!" Al continued.

"Al please understand, I did it for them, I want them to be happy, and this is the first time I saw Ms. Hawkeye smile, a real smile! Roy looked happy too. Both of them are always busy and stressed out and need time to enjoy life. Well if I told them the truth, do you think they'll enjoy themselves tomorrow?" Ed said without hesitation.

"I guess so brother. You do have a point there. Okay I'll help you. I do want them happy." Al agreed upon to.

Now, it's the next day, and Roy wore a black suit, the best he has (actually he only has one for special occasions such as this, this was special for him alright!). He also had a black necktie around his neck. He combed his hair well, but tried not to overdo it, he just made it all shiny and all that jazz. While Riza dressed in a red dressed that made her look very sexy. The dress wasn't over decorative but it was so elegant that would make any guy drool.. (lucky Roy, nobody saw Riza like this ever, except her ex..) She had some slits on her dress, which made her look even sexier and beautiful, with a red rose on her left too! Her hair was put down in a straight manner, with a few curls in the end. She had the a beautiful bracelet on with her as well, that was given to her by Roy when they went shopping with the other militarists.

Flashback

They were looking for somebody, tracking him off since that person did something bad. They were in a department store then, and Riza fell in love with the bracelet she saw there. Roy called her, but when he noticed she was staring on the bracelet, she bought it for her.. His reason was so that they could have a move on already.

Back to reality

"Wow Riza, you look exactly stunning and is that the bracelet I gave to you years ago?" Roy asked with a slight blush.

"Uh, yeah it is. I just thought it'll be the best opportunity to wear it, since we're not aloud to wear these kind of stuff while in the military. So, let's go in the restaurant?" Riza asked with also a slight blush. "By the way, you look stunning in your suit too, with your hair all shiny like that! It suits you!" Riza continued with a giggle.

"Okay, thanks." Roy said and held her hand.

Riza's POV

"He held my hand? What should I do? Go along with it, or get my gun that's just under this dress and put it near his face and threaten him? But that would be rude. We're on a date, why would I do that to him, it's only a hand, not as if he kissed me. Oh man, why am I thinking of such things. Oh man, I'm really nervous, I should just try to go with the flow. Nothing bad will happen to me when I'm with Roy" she thought.

End of POV

"Hey, look! Roy's made a move! Let's go in as well!" a big tin kid (he is okay!) behind the buildings said.

"Okay, let's go!" a short pipsqueak said. (I'm so mean to Ed! I live to torture him!bwahahaha…)

inside

"So, Hawkeye what would you want to have?" Roy asked.

"A crab, I love crabs.." Riza said as she smiled, the way she did yesterday.

"Crab it is then! Oh, I love crabs too, it's my favorite seafood!" Roy said trembling because he couldn't think of another thing to say. He doesn't know what topic to bring up so he panicked. (it was sooo obvious!)

In somewhere inside the restaurant were the brothers, when they saw Roy; they knew they had to help him. So they dressed up as waiters and brought the crabs to the two dating.

"Uh.. You're order madam, sir!" Ed said, trying to push his moustache up because it was falling and at the same time serve the food.

It was obvious to both Riza and Ed on who they were. They just played with it.

"Sir, why don't you be a gentleman and give a taste of your crab this beautiful girl over here?" Al suggested. (he's more obvious because you'll never ever find another guy like him!)

By this, Roy fed Riza a bite of his crab, and the same was with Riza to return the compliment/favor.

After eating, they had a long pause. The two fixed the dishes and suggested "Why don't you two try to dance there! Many people are enjoying themselves in the dancefloor!" they said in unison.

They still played with it and danced. In the crowded dance floor, the two felt happy. They had never enjoyed a normal like this since they entered the military.

"Hey Roy!" Riza said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Roy asked.

"Are you enjoying this?" Riza asked shyly.

"Of course.. I would never want to spend this date with anyone else but you." Roy slipped and said his true feelings.. (typical for Roy, he doesn't think think before he acts!) "Uh what I mean is.." Roy continued blushing in a shade of red that was a bright pink but was suddenly cut off when Riza hugged her (it was a slow dance already, so it's okay!)

"No need to explain, I feel the same way, let's just dance. Do you know I love dancing! It makes me free. I loved to dance before, but since I entered the military, I didn't have the time to do this. Thanks a lot Roy for sharing this important day with me!" Riza said with a lighter blush than Roy. (Is it OOC? Sorry!)

Roy said no other word and just continued to dance with the girl of her dreams, that he didn't have the courage to tell his true feelings too. At least, he spent this "date" with her, gripping her in his arms, and dancing with her. Having this day to spend with this certain strict blonde girl of the military, made him realize of what she really was. She wasn't just an adviser for him; she was someone that was dear to him. By years working with her made him realize that he needs her. Without her, he would have died already. She saved his life a million times, and didn't even have the opportunity to repay her hard work. He never really knew why she always looked out for him. At first he thought he was just like a mother to everybody, but slowly he realized, she's most like that to him. He feels she has the same feelings too and is afraid to show it.

In the distance, the two brothers were happy to see the sight of these "lovebirds" (wahaha…)

"One of them has to say "the three words!"" one silver armor suggested.

"Yeah, but knowing those two, they won't say it now, let's just watch them. Surely, one day, one of them will confess, I don't know which one it'll be, but I'm sure." Ed said stating it as if it was a matter of a fact.

"How are you so sure?" Al asked.

"Because I know Mustang and Hawkeye that much already. You may not have noticed but they're like our parents already and we should be happy if they're happy. And as us, like their kids, we should know what the future has in store for them. My guts are telling me this, and I'm just so sure of it, so don't worry, they'll be okay!" Ed said again, stating it as a fact. (he's getting to proud of himself these days…nah…just joking!)

After that day in the restaurant, the two bid their farewells.

"Bye Roy"

"Bye Riza"

Then, they went separate paths, walking in the rain.

_**A/N:** So did you like it? It's not yet finished! I'll try to update it next week! Read read read my stories please! Thanks guys!_


	4. The Fight?

_So sorry guys! Man, I'm back! I can't believe, I only had a day to to do this next part! I told you guys next week! Waha..anyway, here's the next parts! Thanks for the reviews dudes! Thanks a lot!_

The date was over and the two went home, suddenly Roy remembered that he should thank Ed and Al for helping out, Riza did too. So they both went back to the restaurant. By seeing each other they said a simple hello. Suddenly, they didn't see each that the two Elric's have been standing behind them.

"Hey guys! Didn't mean to sneak upon you two!" Ed said with a big grin on his face.

"Eh, uh... Hi Ed! Al! What are you two doing here?" the two asked in unison trying not to embarrass them by the fact they already knew them by there disguises which was very obvious since Al and Ed with a moustache was real crazy!

"Oh, we just had a lead for the Philosopher's Stone, that's all…" Al said with a sweatdrop.

"Really? So what did you find out about it?" Roy said doubtfully since it's clear that they were with them spying on their date.

"Uh.. you see?" Al said frightened since that was a lie.

"Al, we don't have a reason, fine then, yes we were the waiters that served you today. Ms. Riza asked us to spy and well, for her and not for you Roy, we did come!" Ed said as defense.

"Ah… is that so Edward? Anyway, to tell you the truth…" Roy said.

"We already knew that it was you and Al who were the waiters!" the two said in unison.

The two fall anime style.

"But how? So do you already know that I didn't send that letter to you? Oops! Sorry… that was nothing" Ed said covering his big mouth revealing the truth.

"What the? You didn't write that letter Ed?" the two said together.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you before the date I know you wouldn't put up with this! I'm so sorry!" Ed said to defend himself waving his hands and all that.

"I'll have to go now…" Riza said in disappointment.

"Riza, it's raining hard now, here take my jacket" Roy said offering his jacket to her. (There Prissy! That's what you wanted!)

"Uh no thanks, I remembered I have to do something…" Riza said in a dark face hiding her sad emotions.

"Hawkeye…" the three said at the same time.

Riza's POV 

"I just don't believe that Ed didn't give that letter to us! I can't believe this, I made a fool of myself, and I only agreed to go here since the two kids did ask me to go out with him, nothing more, and nothing less. Oh man, they'll think that I like Roy and stuff like that. I don't want others to think that. I may be single but I'm still not ready to be busted. I know Roy doesn't like me, clearly he doesn't! But, somehow whenever I'm around him, I'm just sooo happy. What am I saying, we're only friends! Uh, I better avoid him from now on."

End of POV 

"Ed? Is she angry at me?" Roy asked.

"What do you mean, you gave her a great date!" Ed said patting Roy's shoulder for comfort (even thought it was hard).

"Let's just see Ed, okay? I hope she did enjoy that date because I did too." Roy said.

The next day…

Roy was in his office waiting for Hawkeye to at least talk to him. Anything would do, even a lecture on how stupid he is at times! He waited for minutes and hours… until it became 3 hours since she didn't enter his room. He tried to look at the wall, but he kept thinking of what happened yesterday and became so worried. A huge frown was on Roy's face because of Riza's walk out. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was Riza; she called Roy because the Fuhrer is calling him.

"Thanks Riza, uh can we talk?" Roy asked concerned.

"Thank you Mustang but we're at work, please call me Hawkeye okay? Please go now, the Fuhrer will be waiting for you." Riza said in a strange face.

"Uh, yes I will.. But if you want to clear things out, meet me at the library about 5 pm." Roy said exiting the room.

Riza didn't know if she should go or not. It was hard to admit to herself that he likes Roy and just being fooled by a person she may not even know, who would hook up her and Roy is even worse! She had a lot o thinking about it, and she decided not to come because it'll just make things complicated.

Unfortunately for her, Roy was really looking forward for their "clearing things out" on 5 pm at the library so he decided to tease her sooo much for her to just go there. He tried the kind type to be noticed by Riza, no Hawkeye. He did anything she asked and more. Then he tried the serious type, in order to make her worry that he's too focused in his works. He also tried to dilly-dally, not having a care in the world. All of these made Riza worry about him, which made it harder not to come on 5.

It was already 5 pm and a black-haired man wearing a blue military suit was waiting on the stairways of the library. This man looks at his watch, noticing that he's been waiting for 30 minutes already. He looks around and notices it begins to rain again.

When he decided that "she" wouldn't come and "clear things out" since it's now an hour since he was standing there, he walked home. Out of the blue, clear in the open even if there was rain pouring from the heavens to the very bottom of the earth, he saw a figure, the same color as he is, but it was a bit different. He saw a girl wearing a blue military suit the same as he is, with blonde hair running straight at him. He then realized, it was Riza, who just happened to hug him when she reached him..

**A/N:** Wow! There! Next chap will be up after a while! Keep checking it out! Review please!


	5. The Confession and the Reaction

Hey guys! Reviews okay! Anyway here's the next chappie! What the? I can think fast.. I don't have an inspiration today okay.. well I do have every day… MAYO! Wahaha..anyway, I'll meet him on Sunday.. yes 2 days after today.. well..if you like Gakuen alice..press my name Rei Sabere and click on my fic! Yes it's true to life..okay enough about that! Let's start! BYT it's going to be a bit mushy it this fic! Oh no! I can't believe I'm mushy!

"Riza! You, do you know what you're just doing?" Roy mumbled and had incorrect grammar because of the fact Riza just hugged him.

"Roy, I'm sorry in being late, at first I didn't want to clear things out, but… since you were very odd this day, it made me…" Riza paused. She was about to say the word worried.

"What did it make you? What is it? Well it doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, but I just want to apologize. It's not Ed's fault okay? It's mine. I know you don't like a guy like me and that you're embarrassed about our date but.." Roy was cut off when Riza, covered his mouth with her fingers.

"Stop it Roy, I don't want to hear that, I just want to make up with you. I don't want having to fight with you. It's really hard to ignore you okay?" Riza said with a smile. (I love it when she smiles!)

"Okay Hawkeye, Friends?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, and Roy, don't call me Hawkeye anymore, Riza will do" Riza said.

The two stared at each other in the rain; Roy had no jacket to offer Riza (okay Prissy!). Drop by drop, second by second, it was very clear, a shadow from somewhere was watching them. It was definitely not Ed, but what the heck! Must it be the one who sent the two the letters? Might be, or not be?

After a long time staring at each other…

Roy's POV 

"You're so slow Roy! Urgh! Tell her! Or you might be separated from her one day! It might be too late!" Roy thought

End of POV 

"Uh Riza? I have to tell you something.." Roy said calmly even though what he was about to say was very hard.

"What is it Roy? We're really wet now, hey why don't we go and have a coffee to drink! Come on!" Riza said making a step. All of a sudden, Roy held her hand.

"Uh, but before that uh, I want to say that.." Roy stopped, being nervous already… But he has to say it so.."I.. think.. I love you Riza.. and it's not important if you love me back, I just want to tell you what I feel." Roy said blushing madly.

"Roy, it's not important if you love me back? What kind of line is that? Of course it is important, to me and you!" Riza said with an utterly loud voice.

"To you? But why, what do you exactly feel about me huh Riza?" Roy questioned her.

"I don't know what I feel for now, but I'll decide.. don't worry.. just give me some time and some space to think, okay bye.." Riza said making a step.

"Wait!" Roy held his hand again. "The coffee? Come on! You still haven't answered me yes, but you said we'll get some coffee! We're friends come on! Riza please? For me?" Roy said.

"Okay, okay fine Roy, let's go." Riza said.

They walked the rainy paths of Central and saw a coffee shop, they went in fast since it rained more. They then ordered for some coffee. Roy had the cappuccino and Riza, her favorite, the mocha java.

"So Riza? Since I told that 3 words to you already, I just want to ask if you have or had a boyfriend…nothing personal." Roy said because of his curiosity.

"Uh, yeah I did have one, but we broke up, he was my first love. Uhm, can we not talk about this, it's pretty hard for me to remember that." Riza said in a straight face.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that, let's just talk about work…" Roy said smiling.

"Oh, yeah okay.." Riza said disappointed. She was thinking of Roy to bring up the topic about.. "them" since, he already told her the 3 words. Well, at least, it's still fun to her being with Roy.

After the coffee, they went home, Roy offered to bring Riza home, in a simple home. Riza invited him to go in her humble abode.

"So Roy? Do you like tea?" Riza asked Roy while carrying a kettle.

"Yeah." Roy said while raising his teacup.

Riza gave him some tea and then decided to change her attire, since she was at home. She insisted Roy stay for the night, since the clouds weren't clearing and the rain was not stopping.

Roy had to go to the bathroom after a while, because off to much cappuccino and tea so he decided to look for Riza, when he saw her room, he knocked. Then, nobody answered, so he went in. By the second he went in, he saw Riza's undergarments, then suddenly, Riza went out from the shower with a towel.

"Pervert! What were you thinking going inside there!" Riza said, pushing Roy out of the room.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom, that's all! I didn't mean to.." Roy was shocked when, suddenly, Riza's towel dropped. He saw everything. "Uh Riza?" said Roy, pointing to the towel.

"You pervert! I hate you! Get out of here you! Leave my house!" Riza said in a very angry tone.

Roy had no option to do this, but he went to the bathroom first. After that, he left. By the window, Riza watched him leave, wishing that she didn't ask him to leave at all because he was the best company she will ever have.

In a tree outside, someone still watches over them. Who is that person?

**A/N: **There! Waha! Stay tuned! Thanks for reviews.. be easy please..learn the word.. easy…it's okay.. to give bad reviews..but not that bad..do you guys get it! Please, I'm only a person!


	6. Ed Makes it up to Them

Wow! I write again! Man, I'm supposed to do some things else, but I can't just stop myself from writing the next part! Wah, we see Ed here again! Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, I'll try to make it better.. I'm really thinking of a lot of things lately and writing this makes me relax, even if only for a while. Here goes!

The next day, Riza went to work. Roy thought she'd still be angry of the incident yesterday, so he tried not to talk to her, to clear her thoughts and think about the "words" Roy told her.

"Good Morning Sir!" Riza said with a smile.

"Uh, hi Riza, uh I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to do it! It just happened. Please forgive me" Roy said.

"I know that, but since you saw everything already.." Riza paused and pulled out her gun. "You have to be my slave for the day got it?" Riza proposed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" Roy said placing her hands near the gun waving it.

Riza then place the gun back to his pocket and said, "Good! Now, let's get out of this place."

"What? But we haven't done any work at all!" Roy said.

"Come on! You're my slave! And besides, Ed requested us to come; it's only for a few minutes. I told him no at first, but he and Al kept begging and begging that it bugged me so much and…" Riza said..

"You said yes? Oh come on Hawkeye! Don't tolerate them! We have work to do and as your boss, you have to.." Roy was stunned when he saw Riza's gun infront of his face again.

"You're my slave today, so even if you're my boss forever, for this day, I'm your boss got it? You follow my orders and you don't have to argue with me!" Riza said.

"Fine!" Roy said crossing his arms together.

After that, the two went outside and saw Ed and Al. They were late, since Ed told them to go there pronto.

"Where have you been? Anyway, since I caused a lot of trouble before, I want to make it up to you. Why don't I take you guys out? And I'll be in charge of your office while you're not in. What do you say?" Ed asked with a big smirk.

"No way! We can't make an immature slob like you take over the place! Besides we can get demoted!" the two said in anger.

"Uh, I was just messing with you guys! Well the truth is I asked the Fuhrer if us 4 could go to a trip to our hometown. Since we're sooo kind, Al and me that is, we did it! So what do you say? He said yes okay! So no problem about leaving! It's only a day! And we already have a house to stay in for the night! At Winry's and her grandma's! So?" Ed asked all excited.

"Well, since Fuhrer said yes, then it's okay with me, what about you Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"Sir, call me Riza okay? You maybe my slave, but I'm still your friend." Riza suggested.

"Okay, Riza, but don't call me sir, as you said, I'm the slave so you shouldn't call me sir." Roy implemented.

"Fine! So Ed? When does our train leave?" she asked.

"OH NO BR0THER! WE FORGOT! THE TRAIN'S LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES! WE GOT TO HURRY!" Al screamed.

The three ran as fast as they can, in speed equal, yes, but in endurance, uh let's just say Ed has not good endurance.

They caught up with the train finally and went in. After the ride, they went to Winry's house to have a nice day in the suburbs.

"Hey! It's you four! Oh, I mean five, I didn't see Ed there, just joking! Well, come on in! You're on time; we thought you'd be late, since Ed's always late! Anyway Ed, is this Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye?" Winry asked.

"No, they're Mr. and Mrs. Mustang!" said Ed sarcastically.

That was it! The two blushed so much that they flushed! (That's the same!) Oh man, they were so embarrassed that they couldn't look at each other straight at the face anymore.

"Oh, whatever Ed! You joker! Anyway, come on let's have coffee what would you like?" Winry asked.

"Coffee right! Roy will have cappuccino and I will have" Riza was caught up by Roy who said.. "Mocha Java." Roy said.

"Wow, you really know each other's favorite coffee! That's cool!" Al said.

The two blushed again.

"Oh you two! Stop embarrassing them!" Winrey said.

After the coffee, Winry, Ed, Al, Roy and Riza went out to have a look out the town. It wasn't the first time for Roy to come there but it was the first for Riza. She was really amazed that a small town like that can be so peaceful, unlike the big Central that was enormous, yet filled with comprehension unable to explain.

They had a splendid day. It was almost like a double date disregarding Al. Ü Then, suddenly, the sun was already setting, nice timing because they were above a hill. The 5 watched the sun set beautifully. Yes Winry gets to watch it everyday, but with Ed there, it's a sunset to treasure. The same goes with Roy and Riza.

At night, after eating, "I'm sooo sorry guys!" Winry said.

"What's wrong?" all said.

"I, I… forgot to tell you guys that we don't have enough rooms for these many people!" Winry said bowing and bowing.

"No problem! Al and me will just sleep with you in your room! You do have extra mattresses right? And Roy and Riza will sleep on the visitor's room." Ed said.

Ed's POV 

"My plan is working! This will make them closer!" evil grin by Ed.

End of POV 

Out of the blue, a woman hit Ed, it was no other than Winry's grandmother, the one who raised Winry all her life since Winry's parents were killed in the Ishball Massacre.

"What did you do that for old lady!" Ed said in a very mad tone.

"You can't do that! What if you two do something bad to my granddaughter! She can't possibly handle two of you!" grandma squeeled.

"It's okay Granny! I can handle these two watch!" Winry disassembles and reassembles Ed and Al to show her Granny that she's independent already. Another reason she did it, because she already noticed the "chemical reaction" between Roy and Riza so she agrees for them to sleep together in the same room.

"Well, you can handle those two! Okay fine! But what about these two? Are they okay of sleeping together! Oh what a question is that! It's clearly seen that these two are married." Grandma says pointing at Roy and Riza.

The two were speechless. They couldn't say a word. They tried to deny it but because of embarrassment, nothing went out, not a word or a sound. So they were stuck together in one room sleeping together.

IN WINRY'S ROOM 

"Hey girl! You sleep in your bed, we'll just sleep here at the floor and there's a mattress at least, okay?" Ed recommended.

"But are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yeah we're sure, right Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah brother, no sweat for us at all!" Al said.

Then after that, they slept, all of them just looked at the ceiling. Then, one by one, they began to sleep. Winry slept first, and when Ed saw it, he slept already. Al in the other hand had better plans for the two, since Winry was above her bed; he then, rolled Winry down her bed to be beside Ed. Both of them were hard sleepers meaning they can't be woken up easily. After doing so, Al went out, and slept at the living room.

IN THE GUEST ROOM 

"Roy! Are you asleep yet?" Riza asked.

"Not yet, why?" Roy answered.

"Oh, why? Is it because we don't fit very comfortable in one bed?" Riza asked.

"Maybe, you are so fat anyway." Roy said.

"Why you!" Riza tried to get out her gun but then, Roy stood up.

"I'll sleep in the living room, you sleep there, have a great dream! Good Night!" Roy said smiling.

"Good night!" Riza said.

Riza's POV 

"Why did he have to leave, it's okay with me really, oh what the heck! Still, I'll reserve some space for him, so that he can sleep if he comes back" Riza said to herself, then slept, after a few seconds after.

**End of POV**

Roy saw that Al was at the couch sleeping so he went back to his room. When he saw Riza sleeping peacefully, he smiled. He thought she was very pretty like that. She already is for him, but seeing him calm makes him happier. Then he noticed, a space on the bed. He saw that Riza was just sleeping on the right side of the bed. He then, lied down on the bed too, and face Riza's direction.

"Thanks Riza for giving me some space." Roy said.

So, with that, Roy kissed his lips to hers. Riza was unconscious so she didn't feel his kiss. After that, Roy slept, and put his arm around Riza.

**A/N: **How was it? Too OOC? Sorry! Reviews please! Be easy okay!


	7. I've Opened My Eyes

_Hi guys! Am back! Well, at the moment, I'm listening to Ready, Steady Go! Waha.. I love your cd Laur! Thanks a lot! Anyway, here's the next part!_

The sun rose and there was light, even if in only small amount, Riza woke up. She's usually a day person, who wakes up very early. When she opened her eyes to look at the window, she noticed Roy had his hands around her. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. It was awkward so Riza decided to kick Roy out of the bed, but before she can do that, Roy started to sleep talk…

"Riza… I love you… and I'll forever be here for you."

Riza was shocked. Roy did tell the truth to her, he didn't lie about the "love". It proved once and for all that Roy needed her.

In the mean time, at Winry's room, when she woke up, she screamed, seeing that her face is near Ed's and that she was hugging him!

"Wah! What did you do to me Ed! You pervert!" said Winry throwing everything in her room to Ed while blushing.

Ed of course woke up already because of the pain of her screaming and the falling things.

"What did I do to you! Make me sleep in peace woman!" Ed yelled.

"What do you mean? You don't know? When I woke up, I was sleeping beside you, at the mattress not at my bed! What did you do to me! Am I still a virgin? I'm too young!" Winry said loudly, starting to cry.

"Don't worry, I think I didn't do anything to you, but I didn't put you on the mattress, I slept just after you slept!" Ed said blushing.

Then, someone knocked at the door. It was everybody, Al, grandma, Roy and Riza. They heard a scream and decided to go in to see what's wrong. "What happened?" all said.

"I think Ed took advantage of me!" Winry said to them, crying all over her grandmother.

"It's not what you think! When I woke up, she was already there! I don't know how she got there beside me! Believe me guys!" Ed said waving his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Al said.

"Alphonse? But why would you do such thing?" the grandmother said.

"Uh… I just wanted to bring Ed and Winry together! That's all!" Al said in a guilty voice.

"There! You see! It's not my fault! It's not that I blame it on Al! But don't cry anymore Winry! I hate it when you cry okay?" Ed said.

"Okay Ed… I'm sorry, it's just I'm not ready for those kind of stuff yet!" Winry said as she ran to Ed and hugged him.

That may be a warm hug, but her words saying that she wasn't ready for those kind of stuff made Ed's heart break into pieces.

Ed's POV 

"She doesn't like me? Is that what it means? Oh man, I'm such an idiot. I'm sooo an idiot!" Ed said in his head.

Suddenly, another voice came out from his head.

"Tell her! Or it might be too late! Maybe you're just misinterpreting it!"

"What do you mean! I already got busted! I haven't even told you and I'm busted! What more if I tell her!" Ed argued.

"Then things may be clarified! Go on Ed!"

End of POV 

"I have to go somewhere, you guys eat already." By that Ed ran as fast as he could to her mother's grave.

They all started to eat but Winry couldn't even eat her food, even a bite.

"What's wrong Winry? Is it about Ed?" Al asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be worried about Ed! He can take care of himself!" Winry said smiling.

Al also noticed that Hawkeye wasn't touching her food, she's just staring at it, so he thought he should ask her what's the matter, but when he was about to, she said "I'll go out for a second to freshen up!" with a fake smile.

"Riza! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Roy asked pulling her hand.

"I'm okay, I'm just gonna miss this place, please excuse me." Riza said leaving the room.

Now Roy couldn't eat his food, which made Al not eat too, because he was too concerned about everybody's actions. He thought if what he and Ed have done was wrong. If bringing people together are bad. Suddenly, his questioned was answered after eating. Roy went out to talk to Riza so he followed creeping in the bushes.

"Riza what's wrong?" Roy said.

"I just found out you loved me…" Riza said.

"But I told you days ago, why are you acting like this only now?" Roy said puzzled.

"Because I, just.. thought that was a joke… I didn't take it that serious.. but now, I know the truth… that you really do love me… and now, I don't know how to react and tell you what I feel…" Riza said. "I told you to give me some time and space, but I never really thought that you would really love me.

Roy walked closer to her and hugged her. "Remember in the rain at that moment when you hugged me and I confessed? My words there were all true, you said that if you love me back is both important to me and you, well tell me why it is important?" Roy asked.

Riza released his hug, and walked a few steps. "It's important because it's my feelings, if I love you back…"Riza said.

"Then, what are your feelings Riza? Please tell me, I'll accept any answer, may it be good for me or bad." Roy said willingly.

"I, I…still…don't know…" Riza said..

"It's okay, but Riza, your birthday's coming up tomorrow right? Will you please tell me your answer then? Please?" Roy asked in a straight face.

"Okay.." Riza said.

Roy walked passed her and went to find Ed. After him leaving her, Riza knelt down on the ground, not caring that it was dirty. She then cried and cried, not noticing Al was still watching. He then approached her and helped her recover.

"I'm sorry to spy on you and Mustang, but what do you really feel about him? Are you just confused or you don't want to tell your feelings Ms. Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"I'm sorry Al, I can't answer that question." Riza said wiping her tears.

"It's okay, but you have to tell him the truth tomorrow? Why don't you tell me, so that you'll be prepared for tomorrow? Come on Ms. Hawkeye? Don't you like him, or do you? Think about it, you've been with him for years, protecting him all of your life, since you knew him. Why do you do it? Why do you care so much about him? If you do that for your job, does that mean he isn't anything to you? Is he only your boss?" Al said emotionally.

"It's not that Alphonse… I protect him, because he protects me, I care for him because he cares for me… and.. I… I… love him because he loves me…for me.." Riza said, crying on the suit of armor.

They didn't know two more people were still listening. One was Winry, who was supposed to call everybody and go with them to the train station back to Central.

"Ms. Hawkeye? Are you okay? Don't worry, just tell him the truth." Winry said.

"I will, I promise." Riza said, wiping more tears from her face.

At Ed's mom's grave, Ed was there. He then saw a figure, wearing a white shirt and black pants. It was Mustang, ready to comfort him because Roy already knows Ed's problems.

"Ed, are you lonely of what Winry said?" Roy asked.

"Why do you even care?" Ed said annoyed.

"Because you care for me, and I'm giving back the care to you." Roy explained.

"What makes you think that way? Me care for you? In your dreams!" Ed said.

"Edward, tell Winry the truth, she may not like you back, but your conscious will be cleared. She might even love you back! So Edward, tell her okay? You know that I like Riza right; well I told her everything already. She still hasn't answered me, but she said she'd answer me tomorrow. Even thought she doesn't like me back, I'll still be happy of us as friends, at least, she knows the truth; at least, I don't have to lie." Roy lectured.

"I don't need anymore lectures Mustang!" Ed said.

"You're so spoiled Ed! Just think about it okay?" Roy said, walking away.

"Roy! I will, and thanks! Wait for me! Let's go back at home, I'm gonna tell her before we leave to central." Ed said.

They all met back home, and Ed saw Winry.

"Winry, I uh…uh.. I want to say.. I.. I like you Winry" Ed said blushing.

Winry blushed of shock. "Than..Thanks Ed, I like you two.." she said with a smile still blushing.

"That didn't come out right, I'm suppose to say love! Come on Ed!" he thought.

"What I mean is..not like..I..I…" Ed paused… and breathe deeply.. "I love you Winry!" Ed continued.

Winry was even more shocked, but Winry then hugged him, and whispered to him, "I love you too, since we were small, thanks for telling me Ed"

In the distance, there was Al, Riza and Roy.

"That clears of their problem, what about you guys?" Al said with an odd look

The two blushed. But Riza then talked to Roy.

"Roy, let's go! You two Al! We'll be late for the train again!" grabbing the hands of the two.

Al let go after a few seconds, and Roy was just plain surprised that she's okay already. He still didn't know how to react.

Since all was okay already, Winry waved goodbye to the train leaving. They people in the train waved too.

"Bye guys! See you again! Come back soon! Bring Mr. and Mrs. Mustang too!" Winry said as a joke.

The two still blushed because of that joked, who wouldn't! Ed and Al was just happy that everything's alright.

But in the train, someone was still watching them, disguising himself by reading a newspaper. Who is he? He's wearing a blue suit like Roy's and Riza's, who is he?

**A/N: **There! Another chappie! R&R please!


	8. Riza's Birthday

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own FMA, I just watch it. Yep! I'm just a viewer… aww..too bad..anyway.. uhm..here's the next part! Hope you guys like it!_

They arrive on Central and go back to the military. Before Ed and Al go home to their new home that is better than the previous one, Riza told them about her birthday and invited them. It's pretty unusual for people to know when Riza's birthday is because she doesn't usually tell anyone about it. There is an exception, Roy, he knew about her birthday since they've met. Anyway, the day passed, and it was Riza's birthday already.

The Elric's and Roy went to her house in about 5 in the afternoon, but did greet her at work. No one heard about it so they were the only ones in her house, and her dog. (Remember the episode when there was a dog and they don't know who'll keep the dog? Riza kept it!)

Inside, they noticed, Riza didn't change her clothes yet.

"Ms. Hawkeye, please change your clothes, it's your birthday and you shouldn't be wearing a military uniform like that on a great day like this!" Al suggested.

"Okay fine, I'll go change in my room and Al, Ed? Have a look on Mustang for me okay? I don't want what happened before to happen again. Remember the bathroom's in there, not the one in my room okay?" Riza said pointing.

After a while, Riza came out from her room, she looked really beautiful, not only she changed clothes, she put her hair down. Roy was the most enchanted of this

"How do I look?" Riza questioned blushing to the boys.

"Wow! You look great!" Ed and Al said in unison.

"What about you Roy? What do you think?" Riza asked?

"I'm speechless, there's no word too good to describe it.. I mean you..hehehe" Roy said nervous again.

Well after that, there was a cake baked by Winry for Ms. Hawkeye and they ate it. They had some chats about the military, and when it was about to finish,

"Why don't we have some music and dance?" Ed insisted.

"That's a great idea brother!" putting a cd on the cd player. (The cd had the slow dance song on it.. the song on Roy and Riza's first date.)

"I know that song!" Roy said.

"Yeah, that's the one that played in the restaurant when we.." Riza paused; she hasn't totally forgot about that Ed didn't set them up.

"No need to say the word, let's just dance again, please Riza?" Roy asked politely.

"Okay" Riza afterward placed her hand on Roy's an they began to dance.

It was a picture-perfect moment, they were the perfect couple of the military, and Ed and Al had the front row seats to see their dancing. They were pretty good, it's not like they didn't see them dance before, but this time it's in a better view. (Without the moustaches)

The brother's Elric after a while decided to leave the two dancing, and when they left, they saw a militarist, he has been watching the whole time. Ed and Al knew him, and suggested that he doesn't go in.

"But I have to see the look on Roy and Riza's face when they find out that I wrote that letter!" the mysterious man insisted, so he went inside. The brothers tried to stop him, but they couldn't. When the man was about to reach the dancing couple,

"Riza? Did you decide already?" Roy asked blushing.

"Yeah, I thought a lot about it, and… I…" Riza stopped.. and continued "love you too Roy."

The man witnessed it all, Riza said the "L" word to Roy, she accepted his love! So he barged in the conversation.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"Maes? What are you doing here?" the two screamed.


	9. Maes and Matt have been Watching Us

Wow guys…I'm here again! Hey..it's my birthday today! June 11! Greet me okay! Come on..joke..waha.anyway..where were we? O yeah! When Maes came! O yeah..here goes…

"Oh, I just came to have a look see if my plan was working out." Maes explained.

"What plan? You mean you've been watching us the whole time?" Roy and Riza said in unison.

"Yeah, since I gave you that letter! I was the one who used Ed's name to bring you together! Pretty smart ain't it?" Maes said.

They became angry and screamed at Maes "Do you ever know how to mind your own business!"

"Hey guys, I was doing you a favor, by the way, yeah I know how to mind my own business!" Maes said.

"It doesn't look like it!" They screamed again.

When Riza was about to place her gun out, Ed and Al stopped her.

"He's right ma'am, he was doing a favor for you, almost everyone in the military wants you two to be together, except those who want Riza for themselves and Roy for themselves." Al explained.

Riza gently put back the gun in her pocket. "Okay fine Maes, your plan did work, but one word gets out to the military, you'll be sorry!" Riza said.

"No! I won't say anything about it!" Maes said.

Outside the window, there was a new stranger. "CLICK" It caught the picture of Riza holding Roy's hand. This person just came, and it wasn't the stranger before, that was Maes the whole time? Who is he? All of a sudden, Riza heard the "CLICK" sound, and went out the window, there she saw a man, it was her ex-boyfriend.

"Matt? Why are you here sneaking up on us?" Riza said.

Before she could pull out her gun, Matt ran as fast as he can, wherever he can go. He was a fast runner all right, even Riza couldn't catch him. Suddenly, Riza lost him. "Where is he? What if does picture got out?" Riza wondered.

The next day, when Roy and Riza came to work together, they saw a picture of them not only holding each other's hand, but also dancing. Apparently Matt was already there when they danced.

"Matt! But why would he!" Riza said in a fearsome tone.

"What is he to you Riza anyway?" Roy asked.

Riza became silent, she couldn't tell Roy the truth about Matt, that he was her first love. "Nothing, he's just a friend." Riza said in a soft tone.

"I've known you all my life okay Riza? I know when you lie, and you do lie now. Tell me the truth, I won't be mad. I'll accept it, if it is only past." Roy said willingly.

"I..I..I don't know how to say this Roy but yes. He was my first love and boyfriend." Riza admitted.

"Oh, I see.. So do you still love him? It's okay, as long as we still are.." Roy was cut-off when Riza slapped him at the face.

"You fool! Didn't you understand what I said the other day? I meant it Roy. And even though he came, what I said won't be changed! I'm not that kind of person!" Riza said ranging in anger.

"Okay, I'm sorry of thinking that, but I want to ask you, why you broke up with him, so I will not make the same mistake as he did." Roy said.

"He… he two-timed me. I thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong for believing him. We were only teenagers then, around the age of Ed and Winry, but I thought our relationship would last forever. I was sooo wrong, I'm such an idiot Roy!" Riza said hugging Roy. She cried and cried. She hasn't told anyone about it. No one at all knew about Matt and Riza.

"I understand, don't you cry okay? You look less pretty if you do. Don't worry, if he bugs us again, he'll be sorry to mess with the Flame Alchemist!" Before Riza could say thank you, a window was broken, and Matt came in.

"Riza! Do you mean to tell me that, you two are already together? I did this to gain you back. I'm sorry for what I've done Riza, forgive me!" Matt said.

"Matt, I forgive you when you two-timed me, but because of showing the whole military my privacy, I'm angry at you! Aren't you satisfied already? And why would you need me again? I don't need you anymore Matt! I don't! Just leave me alone okay! Leave Roy, the military and me! Never show your face to us ever again!" she said with anger increasing by the second, until she put out her gun. "I mean it Matt!"

"Riza, don't you love me anymore? I'm sooo sorry! I truly am! And I know you don't love this guy! Please Riza, I came to your house to apologize, and now, I see you're together with someone else? He isn't even like me! How could a guy like him replace me?" Matt said arguing.

"He's not like you correct, because he'll do anything for me! Unlike you who just played with me!" Riza cried.

"Fine, if don't want to be with me, and I can't have you, nobody will!" Matt said in a dark face pressing a button for a bomb he planted.

There was a big explosion, the collision of it made the whole building collapse, everybody got out quickly, since it was only the start of the day, but Matt, Riza and Roy were still in there.

Outside was Maes, coming to work, with Armstrong, Ed and Al. When they saw the explosion, they noticed Riza and Roy are the only ones not outside so they all went in.

They searched for them in the piles of rocks, wishing that both were still alive. They didn't want to lose hope, but Ed couldn't bear that this is happening because of the dream he had last night…

Ed's Dream 

"Roy, Riza where are you! Answer me!" Maes, Armstrong, Al and him called.

Suddenly, they found them, only to find out, that they were unconscious and were seriously injured. With that, Ed woke up.

End of Dream 

"No, this can't be happening.." Ed said kneeling on the ground, suddenly he saw a white glove under the rock he's above, he dug and saw Mustang hugging Riza for protection. Yes, like in his dream, they were unconscious, so they brought the two to the hospital.

Maes then found Matt's body, which was hopeless because he's dead already. Roy and Riza in the other hand were in critical condition.

The doctors did their best to save their lives, but it was hard, it took hours before, Maes, Ed, Al and Armstrong received news from the doctor.

"We've saved them.. You can go inside their room already"

Inside, they saw Roy still holding Riza's hand.

"He wouldn't let go, even if we tried so we left him that way." The doctor explained.

Roy then suddenly had consciousness and woke up, seeing that everyone in the military was in there, watching him.

"Guys! What happened to Riza!" He said standing up. He then realized that Riza was still beside him. "Riza!" Roy said.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the man of his dreams, "Roy Mustang?" she said. "I was so scared! I though I would lose you!" she said hugging him tightly.

"We'll never be apart okay? We'll forever have each other, no matter what, I promise." Roy said.

**A/N: **So how was it, yeah the end was a bit OOC.. but I couldn't think of a way to end it, anyway…stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Ed's New Dream

A new trial has passed and Roy and Riza are at peace again? No, quite not yet. Ed still has weird dreams that come true, partially or wholly. I wonder why? Just read it for more information of Ed's new dream!

Roy and Riza were sent home from the hospital already and to their respectful homes. That goes the same with Ed, Al, Maes, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Kain and the others. "All was at peace", that was what they thought. It still isn't.

Ed still had the dream weirdness. It really was weird! Why in the world would he dream of Roy and Riza's love life, he should just mind his own business..

Ed's Dream (now you all know from the start this is only a weird dream of Ed's) 

"Ed don't tell me you're leaving me? Why?" Al asked.

"I need to go to Ishball for some research, don't bother coming, you might just get in danger. Besides, Roy and the rest of the military will be there with me, no need to worry and also there aren't Ishbalians left there, well except for Scar." Ed said

"Okay brother, just promise me ALL of you will come back alive." Al stated.

"Yeah, yeah, come on! We're the military!" Ed said with a huge grin.

After that, Ed packed his things and met up with Mustang and the others at the train station. In the train, everything was normal, Maes was blabbering about her daughter non-stop, Alex Louis Armstrong was talking about his family traditions and kept doing poses with his muscles (with the glittery background) and while Roy, Riza and Ed were just silent on their seats until someone spoke.

"We're here!" Roy said.

"Great! Now I can escape these crazy people! So where do we go from here?" Ed said leaving the train with the others.

After they went out of the train, Scar attacked them all suddenly. All were surprised. One by one of them were attacked and died; only Armstrong, Maes, Roy, Riza and Ed were left. They ran from a distance to keep away from Scar but he went after them. Maes and Armstrong were caught and suffered the painful death that made Ed stop for a while, luckily Roy took him and ran off with him and Riza. Roy became tired in carrying Ed and decided to distract and defeat Scar by himself.

"Riza take care of Ed! Guard him with your life! Scar wants him, and if he gets him all our hard works will be nothing! So hurry and run! I'll stall him!" Roy said.

"Sir, I can't leave you here, I promised to protect you with my life! Even though you're my superior, I won't leave you!" Riza said screaming.

"Lieutenant, please, it's an order!" Roy said.

Riza took Ed's hand and they both ran fast. Scar then saw Mr. Flame Alchemist and tried to attack him. Roy dodged his attacks and when he was about to use his fire alchemy on him, it started to rain. Riza noticed this and told Ed to go on without her.

"I have to save Mustang!" Riza said running back to her commander officer.

Scar had the upper hand now, since Mustang's useless in the rain. He then reaches out for Mustang, but suddenly is shocked when a Hawkeye was the one he killed. Red light surrounded Riza and she died protecting Roy. Roy was speechless at first and didn't know what to do, so he gripped her in his arms.

"Riza, you fool, why did you do that! I told you to run off with Ed! Why did you have to save me with your own life? I won't live without you do you know that? I guess you can't hear me anymore." Roy cried. "Scar, kill me now, I have no purpose in this world anyway without her." he continued.

Edward in the other hand went back too and followed Riza. When he saw Riza in Mustang's arms and Scar there, he knelt in his knees crying.

"Why do they have to die for me?" He questioned himself.

Suddenly Scar did Roy's request and killed Roy. Ed was shocked; the only one alive with him is dead. Now, he tried to run fast as he can, but he was already too exhausted so Scar caught up with him. Scar gripped his head and told him "Now, it's your turn."

End of Dream 

Ed woke up all sweaty and scared, he didn't know if that dream will also come true. It was horrible to see that dream happening, all his friends dying and leaving his brother. He could just imagine Al screaming at his grave, because he didn't go home alive.

Ed was already serious; he needed to know how to stop this from happening, but didn't know why. But he had to make a step, and one step was to go to Mustang and the others to warn them.


	11. Solving for the Problem

Hi guys! Here's another part of my fic! Reviews please!

Ed hurries up to go to the military, on the way he sees Havoc.

"What's the rush for Ed?" he asks.

"No time to talk, I just had a vision again!" Ed explains.

"A vision ah? Well Mustang told us that you've been having a lot of weird dreams that has got some things to do with **_THEM_** so care to tell me the dream/vision?" Havoc asks.

"Later, I'll tell you, but I have to go talk to Mustang first." Ed explains.

He runs to Mustang's room and screams "Mustang! I had another dream! And it's terrible. We have to make sure it doesn't happen!" Then he sees Riza and Roy making out (hey they confessed to each other already!). "Uh sorry to disturb you two, call me when you're done" Ed said blushing of what he saw (that was too much for a boy his age.)

The two officers then fixed themselves and called for Ed. "You can come in now Edward." They said in unison.

"Uh, anyway I'm sorry for that.. hehe..well you see I had another dream again!" Ed explains.

"And what was in that dream Ed? Was there bad news?" Roy asks.

"Terrible! This is what happened, all of us get sent to Ishball to research something and just as we come out of the train, Scar attacks us! One by one all of us are killed until only you two and me are left! Then you Mustang being idiotic as ever get to defend Ms. Hawkeye and me over here. Then it rains so you're useless. Ms. Hawkeye runs to save you, and succeeds but gets killed by doing so. You cry and you ask Scar to kill you and well, I see everything. When you were dead as well, Scar tried to kill me already but luckily I woke up!" Ed says with actions. (Very funny actions)

"Ed, remember the dream you had before? One dream was precise, the one with Matt but your other dream before that wasn't. It only indicated that I and Riza here will date that's all. Maybe it won't wholly happen. But to be sure, we have to track down Scar. What you said isn't going to come true because the Fuhrer won't allow all of his men to just check up Ishball, unless something very important is found. Ed, you and Al have to live in my place from now on got it? We have to ensure your safety! We have to make sure that Scar doesn't get anything you know about the Philosopher's Stone." Roy says"

Roy accompanies Ed and Al to his home with Riza. They unpack and fix the rooms the two shall be staying in, after that Riza leaves.

Ed stays up the whole night thinking of a solution about his dream. He may have it as a gift or a curse but he should ensure everyone's safety. Roy sees him still not asleep looking at the windowsill and goes near him.

"Ed, what's wrong? You can tell me." Roy said.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Ed says.

"Don't you go and lie to me. You're so see-through! Just like Riza." Roy says smiling.

"Hah, anyway, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just talk about your love life. When are you going to be Fuhrer huh? It must be pretty soon, in order for you to be wed with Riza, right?" Ed asks.

Roy blushes; he doesn't know what to answer. All of a sudden Ed speaks again "You don't need to tell me, but tell me Mustang, of all people, why do I have these dreams? Is it a gift or a curse? I may help others to prepare with my dreams, but I get all scared and less confident with all of these things happenings.

"I'll tell you in due time Ed. Soon, I'll tell you. Have a nice sleep okay?" Roy says as he pats the boy's head then out of his room.

_**A/N: **Here! Woho! Sorry it's not that good of a chapter, but I'll end the fic at the next chapter. I'm not promising a good ending but, hope you like it..hehe.._


	12. The New Happy Family

_**Here's the last chappie! Thanks for supporting Royai! Woho!**_

The sun rises and Ed wakes up, he notices the moist he sees on the window, "It must have rained." He presumes. "_Wait a minute? It rained? Then, my dream must have happened already? Roy, Riza, everybody!" _ Ed thinks as he runs out of his room, he sees Roy still alive and is relieved. "Roy! It rained! You're alive!" he says holding his hands jumping up and down.

"Yeah it did, I was afraid when I saw it rain too. It was about an hour after I went to your room. Good thing Riza's still alive, no one's dead…yet." Roy changes his face too happy to serious. "Well, I better get to work. If you're looking for Al, he's cooking. With him here, it's a great hand in the house!" he says smiling and fixing his uniform. "Well I got to go.. " he was suddenly cut off when someone knocked on the door. Roy opened it and saw Riza.

"Are you ready to go to work?" Riza asked.

"Why are you here? Did you miss me that much?" Roy said with a smirk.

"Why the heck would I miss you? You perverted man! Anyway, I was just worried of Edward's dream, so I came to pic you up. Anything wrong with that sir?" Riza asked.

"Uh, nothing at all. But no need for formality, we're not in work yet, we're still going there. Thanks for worrying about me." Roy said with a huge smirk.

Riza blushed, pulled him and said, "Let's just go now! You have a lot of paper work to do sir! If you want to be Fuhrer anytime soon, you better get serious!"

"Okay fine! Bye Ed, Al! Take care of my house okay!" Roy says with a big grin. Riza smiles at them and waves a hand to show the indication of goodbye.

They walk to work and talked.

"Roy, have you told Ed and Al the truth?" Riza asks.

"No, I'm waiting for the perfect time. They'll be really shocked if they found out. They might even be angry, but I have to tell it on the best time." Roy explained.

"Whatever you say."

Back at the house, Ed and Al fixed it since they were completely bored. When there was nothing else to do, they went to the military to ensure of the safety of everybody. (I forgot to tell that they rebuild the military in a different location, sorry for the late update!)

When they reached their, Ed found out that Roy was made Fuhrer already, they had a celebration in the military but what was weird was both Roy and Riza weren't there.

"So, if you're celebrating Roy's accomplishment, why isn't he here?" Ed asks.

"Oh, that womanizer? Well, he did his job already; he made two stable rules too! The first one was.." Kain says but was cut off when everybody says, "All female militarists shall wear tiny miny skirts."

"Well, we saw that coming! What's the other rule?" Ed asked.

"Uh, well, it's about the fraternization rule. He said he got that from Riza, about her family and something like that. So we made Roy go home with Riza to have some time together, that was in favor for the military." Maes said.

"Oh, is that so. Uh, did they tell you where they were going?" Al asks.

"To the park" Ross says.

"Oh okay then! We have to talk to them, okay bye guys!" Ed said.

"Bye!" all said

The two head on the park, there they see the couple. And Riza was already wearing the new uniform for the girls. (Wow that was fast making! Roy must have been really looking forward to this day.)

"Guys!" Ed calls.

Unexpectedly, a man comes and robs Riza. The man took her purse that had two guns inside.

"Give that back!" Riza says pulling out a third gun inside her pocket. "Freeze mister!" she acclaims.

Unfortunately, the robber wasn't alone. He had accomplices. They knocked out Roy and Riza with a metal; the same with Ed. Al wasn't made unconscious because he got lost on the way with his brother. He didn't know what happened to his three friends. When he reached the park, he saw that there was no sight of them. The robbers brought them to their HQ already.

**Somewhere…the HQ of the robbers**

Ed woke up already and saw that he was tied on a rope. There wasn't anything wrong about that because the robbers didn't know he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. So he used his metal arm to release himself from the rope. He then saw Roy was there infront of him with a rope tied on him. "Mustang wake up!" he says.

"What happened? Edward? Where's Riza?" he questions while using fire to burn the rope.

"I have no idea." Ed says.

All of a sudden, the robbers come with Riza tied up too. "So you guys are awake already? Are you looking for her?" talking to them while throwing Riza to the floor.

"Riza! Why did you do that! She has nothing against you!" Roy said in anger.

"Yeah she didn't, but we're robbers, we can rob anyone we want and kill them too." The leader said.

Riza wakes up and sees she's tied up. She couldn't use alchemy like Roy and Ed so she was useless, since her gun was nowhere to be seen.

Roy and Ed then attacked the kidnappers and faced them of with alchemy. They released Riza too, and she looked for a gun to use. The three defeated almost all of them, until one tried to shoot Roy. Riza saw it and shielded him so she was shot.

"Riza, you fool! Why did you have to save me with your own life? I won't live without you do you know that?" Roy cried.

Riza was unconscious already and didn't speak a word.

Ed was just plain shock that that was the way his dream will happen. Riza and Roy won't die because of Scar but because of a measly kidnapper. He had it, he raged in anger and killed the man who shot Riza. He didn't care he was human; he killed Riza, a friend of his. He wanted to avenge her, and that was for Roy too. "I killed him, with my own hands.. how could I?" Ed asked himself. All of a sudden, he realized that the robbers were just machines. The real culprit was the other guy behind them. Roy made him suffer and gave him a fracture on his leg by kicking him. After that they left the HQ and looked for a hospital.

"Riza, please live! You can live! Don't leave me Riza!" Roy said running.

When they saw a hospital already, they took Riza and brought her to the Operating Room. It took hours before the people from the military and Al found out, but at least they came. They were scared, so scared and frightened. They wished that Riza wouldn't die, it would be such a suffering for all of them.

"Uh, excuse me?" a man said.

They then noticed it was the doctor.

"Doctor! Is Riza alright?" all of them asked together.

"It's a 50/50 chance. Somehow her body can't take the bleeding she received, but she still fights." Doctor says.

"May we see her?" Roy asks.

"Only one person please, if all of you goes in, she might die faster." Doctor explains.

"Roy should go in." everyone agrees.

Roy goes in and opens the door. He sees Riza with her eyes closed. He remembers the time when they slept together, how angelic her face looked like. It was still the same, even if she had some bandages on her. He held her hand and said "Riza, it's me Roy, please fight it.. Don't leave me. I won't be able to survive life without you. You've been there with me since I can remember. You've been there for me as company, a protector, a friend and a lover. Please don't give up! I'm here waiting! I promise, I won't flirt anymore with girls. I won't tease you anymore. I'll do whatever you like. I'll do everything you want, anything! Riza just please…live for me. I need your smile, your care, everything about you!" Roy cries.

Riza was still unconscious but she hears Roy's words. She was in a dark place of emptiness but when she heard his voice, a light opened up for her, and she woke up and regained consciousness. "Roy?" she says.

Roy became so happy and hugged her. "I'm so happy! I thought you would die!"

"Ouch Roy! Not to harsh.. I'm still recovering." She says.

"Don't do that again fool! You made me so worried." Roy said.

"I..didn't leave you. I just thought of to protect you because as you said, I wouldn't survive life without you. I would die for you Roy. And I did." Riza explained.

"Shut up girl, don't do that again, promise me, if we ever die, we'll die together." He exclaims.

"I..I promise Roy..and will you also promise me that you'll be forever there by my side?" Riza asks.

"I will if you will." Roy said.

"Okay Roy." She says.

The doctor then went out to call the others to see her and tell them that Riza's okay. When they all went in, they saw that the two are kissing each other. It wasn't shocking, because they knew some day they'll see this happen, so they did what's best for the occasion. Fortunately, Maes has his camera and pictured the two, a minimum of ten times. (he clicks fast.)

Then, Riza and Roy heard the click and argued with Maes to give them the camera.

"Give that Maes!" they said in unison.

"NO way! This is a picture perfect moment! Wait till the whole military sees Fuhrer and his girlfriend kissing! They'll be so jealous!" Maes said with a big grin.

After that extreme catching of Maes for the picture, that they didn't get, the guys left the room leaving the lovers alone.

"Roy, I think today's the perfect day to tell Ed and Al the truth." Riza said.

"I think so too. He can't be angry at me today, right? I'll go tell him now, I'll come back okay?" Roy says as he leaves the room.

He searches for Ed around the hospital and sees him at the garden with Al. He approaches them and says "Hey Edward, Alphonse, what are you doing there?"

"Uh, just admiring the flowers. Our mom loved flowers." Al explained.

"Listen you two, I have something to confess. But promise me you won't be angry if I tell you the truth." Roy states.

"Yeah what is it Mustang, we promise." Ed said.

"I..I want to tell you Ed the reason why you have the ability to tell what's going to happen in the future, or something similar." Roy said seriously.

"Okay, spit it out! You're beginning to become dramatic!" Ed said.

"You can, because I can too." He explains.

"So what does that have to do with me? Can all alchemists do that?" Ed asked.

"No, it's because.. I'm your father." Roy explains seriously.

"What! Don't joke me! Why is it?" Ed says smiling.

"It's serious. I'm sorry for leaving you guys Ed, Al.. and you're mom. I didn't want her death to happen. When I came there, I was just scared to tell you that I was your father, because I know you won't accept me." Roy said.

"Uh…I want to be angry, but I'm happy. So that explains why, even I…"Ed starts to cry.. "I..I..I hate you..I still like you..I couldn't explain it..but..now..I know.." he continued, hitting Roy.

"Please accept me. I'm sorry for fooling you guys, and for not being there for your mother's death, but..please..if you are angry..don't be at Riza..be at me okay?" Roy explained.

"I'm not angry. Right Al?" Ed said.

"We're not angry." Al agrees.

"We're just confused and with mixed emotions. We're happy that we finally found our own father and that confused what we'll do now." They said in unison.

"Could you accept me? And hug me?" Roy asked.

And they ran to Roy and hugged him. By the distance, someone watched over them. No it wasn't any spy, it was just Riza. Riza was happy to see them happy together.

The three then saw Riza, and she went to them. They all had a great time together. It was a picture perfect moment, which apparently Maes got on his camera. "CLICK"

"Wait till the military sees this!" he says with an enormous evil grin and his glasses reflecting the sunlight.

**A/N:** I've finished it! Reviews please!Woho! Hope you like it! Wahaha…It's just a fic! So.. I don't know where I got that idea in the end..weird!wahaha..


End file.
